SoMa Week
by Hanyou Mage
Summary: This will have all my SoMa week works for ever SoMa week.
1. SoMa week Day 1

SoMa week day 1 Room mates Dribble...

Soul had just walked into his apartment... Well their apartment now. He was not sure when it actually happened but he remembered the first time she begged to stay at his place because her dad brought home some floozy and they were currently doing something he/she did not want to think of.

Soul let out a shudder and changed this train of though. It has been about 4 months since they Officially knew they had become roommates.

Just then Maka walked into the room.

"Soul what do you want for dinner. I figured I would ask since it is my turn to cook"

Soul Smiled "Why not make some pasta. The last time you made pasta it was good."

"Really I thought you hated it..."

Soul Rolled his eyes "You cook better than I do So I ain't gonna complain"

Maka rolled her eyes then smiles and nodded, as she headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

Soul Let his mind wander a bit to when they were first getting use to living together. He sighed that was so not cool.

Maka had hit him in the head every other hour for something he did that broke her room mate rules she left out on the table that he proceeded to ignore, and break as many as he could just to see her get pissed or flustered because he had caught her checking him out wen he was walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel to head to his room.

Soul Smirked. That had been fun. She was cute when she was flustered but MAN did his head HURT when she hit him with that book.

Soul may not have known when they became room mates, but he didn't think he could go back to living alone. The apartment would seem empty and he would feel lonely.

Soul wouldn't have it any other way. So if they were gonna be room mates then so be it. He would not be the one to move out or tell Maka to move out.


	2. SoMa week Day 2

SoMa Week Day Two prompt Nose Bleed

Maka could not believe this was happening... since when has she been the one to get them. Then she remembered it was because he got hotter and cooler that he use to be. Maka couldn't help but stare as Soul walked out of the Bathroom fresh from a shower and wearing nothing but a towel. Normally she would have yelled at him for breaking the rules yet again. But for once she was at a loss for words.

When did he become so Freaken Hot she screamed in her head as she felt something warm dripping from her nose.

Maka's eyes widened, No, no, no, no,... this could not be happening to her she did not just get a nose bleed from staring at SOUL.

Maka quickly whipped her nose as Soul got dressed in his room. As he came out a while later and plopped down on the couch next to her she could see a smirk slowly making its way across his face.

"What?" she questioned

Soul shook his head "You know I saw that right?" his smirk grew. "And here I though you didn't get like that. But that little stain on your sweater has told me differently" He laughed as Maka his her face in her hands.

"Welcome to the club now you know how I feel." he said as he turned on the TV and watched her from the corner of his eye as she was finally sneaking away to hide the face that she had a bloody nose seeing from seeing him.

Now she knows how I feel when she wears those dame skirts and short shorts. He though to him self as Maka refused to come out until dinner


	3. SoMa week Day 3

SoMa Prompt day 3 Insanity

Maka was runing and she was not alone Tsubaki Liz and Patty were right behind her as they looked for a place to hide. They soon spotted Miss Marie as she got the door open to a small room. They all piled in.

"Does anyone know what the hell is going on. Why have our partners turned on us?" asked Liz as she clung to Patty who actually looked scared.

"It has to be the madness experiment that professor Stine was doing to see how to counter act the black blood in soul and the madness its self" Marie offered.

Maka was unsure as to what it was all she knew was her partner and boyfriend just went insane and tried to hurt her as she hit him once again for calling her tiny tits. That was also around the time that Stine had them all in his lab. Here they were hiding in a large closet with no escape from their insane partners.

"MAKA...I know your here some where" Came Souls insane laugh as she and Black*Star searched the room across the hall for them.

Maka closed her eyes and kept herself from letting her soul link lead them to their hiding place.

She was scared, she was more scared than when she faced the Kishin Ashura by her self when everyone was injured protecting her.

She just hopped the Insanity would hurry up and run its course. She could feel it weakening but it would still be a few hours before they were safe again...

((There you have it...I might use this for a story so I am gonna leave it open to add more to))


	4. SoMa week Day 4

SoMa week day 4 Loyalty

This might be short.

Maka couldn't believe her eyes he had rejected another. That made 6 in the last half hour alone.

She smiled as he joined her walking down the stairs of Shibusen and to their apartment. He smiled back as he took her hand. As they walked they chit chatted about this or that. The talked about what kind of mission they should take next and what they should make together. The made a quick stop at the store to get the ingredient for some pasta dish they had tried the other day.

Maka didn't know how but she had the most Loyal partner in all of Death City.

Soul watched Maka as she cooked. He had seen the surprise on her face as he rejected yet another girl that asked him out or to be her partner. He knew he would say no to them every time hell one girl asjed him twice this week. Like it would make a difference he was Loyal to one girl and one girl only. And that girl was kinda violent and a nerd but she was also kind and caring, not to mention she turned him int a Death Scythe. For that he was grateful. She was also his girlfriend and since cool guys don't cheat he will now and for ever be Loyal to his Meister, his girlfriend, his lover, his everything...


	5. SoMa week Day 5

SoMa week day 5 Wounds

gonna be short again. Its almost 1 am as I am typing this. This story will be a part one of two... part two will be the next prompt,

Soul was amazed they made it off the moon alive when Crona used his black blood to encase the moon.

Everyone had fought hard and even though Maka was covered in an Armor of Black Blood herself she still had many bruises and many open cuts of every size along her arms legs and torso. Hell Soul noticed he even had a few.

He smiled as he helped dress Maka's wounds. She was smiling back at him as she was sitting on the couch and relaxing. This was just one battle of many many ore to come.

And no matter how hard they try they ALWAYS end up wonder in some way. It doesn't matter what kind of wound it is either. Every battle was ending the same. With them having either physical or mental wounds that neither wanted to be reminded of. In the end all they could do was be there for each other when a wound opens up and gushes out blood or tears.

At the end of the Day if Maka was too wounded to do any thing Soul would take car of her. That same went for Maka too, If Soul was having an attack to his mental state opening a wound that he would rather keep close Maka would always be there. To Make the wound Heal and become easier to deal with.

In the End no wound would be too big or too small as long as they had each other.


	6. SoMa week Day 6

SoMa week day 6 Bandages

This goes with the yesterdays prompt and it is short.

Cuts and bruises had been everywhere Soul had no choice but to use all they had in the first aid kit. Maka had Argued with him but in the end she ended up being the one covered in bandages.

"Soul you still need your wounds treated, so why did you use up all the bandages on me. Most of mine are not bad most of them didn't need bandages. So why?"

Soul smiled you have more than I do besides I think I have some in my room. You were bleeding mine are just bruises Maka. So stop being stubborn."

Maka crossed her arms as she pouted with anger.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Fine I will go get more then you can fix me up okay?"

Maka smiled "Okay. But hurry up"

Soul laughed "Sure I will be back in a bit." Soul smiled as he disappeared into his room to look for the extra bandages he kept there. He was afraid if didn't come out with them he would get a book to the head.

Why Maka insisted on him being bandaged was beyond him but well whatever. She was the Meister.


	7. SoMa week day 7

Soul Eater: Important questions in Life (AKA SoMa week day 7 first I love you

He couldn't remember who asked first... him or her. Not that it really mattered any more considering they have been partners since she was 12. She is 18 now and well he was older not that he looked it. He looked to be the same age but he was 2 years older than most of them... well if you didn't include Liz, Tusbaki, Kid, Kim and Harvar that is.

This would be an important day for him. It was so important that he was beginning to act weird. In fact that he was acting so weird that even his friends Black*Star and Patty were beginning to notice. Hell even Ox noticed and Soul didn't even talk to him much. Fuck he was nervous. He didn't want to mess this up. They had a Date this evening at the fanciest place in Death City, and here he was being uncool. In fact he was being so uncool that he couldn't even tie his black tie that went with his Black suite with a Blood read shirt under it.

"Soul, I am ready. So will you tell me where we are going?"

"Not a chance Maka. I told you it was a Surprise, so give it a rest." he said as he finally got hit tie tied right. Walking out of his room he looked at Maka. She had her hair down for once and she was wearing an emerald green dress that stopped about mid thigh that had black lace and a black under bust corset. The dress was strapless and it hugged her curves in all the right places. Not to mention it showed off her newly grown bust, she was now a large "B" in her bust. Soul could not help but stare. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow... Maka you look Beautiful" he says as he pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead. That was another thing. He was a full foot taller than her now, not to mention he had more muscle than before. Maka Blushed at his complement. Sure they have been dating for a while now, but Maka was still getting use to him calling her beautiful or gorgeous, instead of Tiny-tits or bookworm... well he still called her bookworm but she was his bookworm.

After getting to the restaurant and enjoying a wonderful meal Soul and Maka went for a walk in the park. As they got to the look out point Soul started to get nervous and Maka noticed.

"Soul is something wrong?"

"Maka can I ask you something?"

"You not gonna tell me your leaving on a Death Scythe mission I can't go on are you?"

Soul shook his head before taking a deep breath. "You know how much I care about you right?"

"Yeah?"

"Good but do you know how much?"

Maka shook her head, and Soul smirked as he faced her looking her in the eye. Soul then took a deep breath "Maka I am just gonna com out and say it. I Love you will yo marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee and opened a small box.

Maka was in shock for a good few seconds before she threw herself into his arms and said yes and I love you too.

Soul and Maka couldn't think of a better way to say their first of many I love yous.


End file.
